objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle for Ancient Castle
Annoucer:Hello And Welcome to the new Show called:Battle for Ancient castle!(Yeah i know about that error in name :( Episodes And Elimination Ceremonies Episode 1: Meeting and First Challenge! Annoucer:Hello! Meet all contestants! -Donut -SnowBall -Pen -Flower -Dora -Teardrop -Leafy -Blocky -Eraser -Woody -David -Ice Cube -Pencil -Match -Bubble -Ruby -Firey -Nickel -Coiny -Spongy -Golf Ball -Tennis Ball. Blocky-Did we done? It's boring here! Golf BallI- Agree! Annoucer Ok! First challenge is... race challenge! the first two choose Teams! One Hour Later Annoucer- Beep! Time up! let's check who was first! Flower and Ice Cube. Here the Flower team! Mystique Objects Flower,Coiny,Nickel,Donut,Firey,Tennis Ball and Blocky,Teardrop Ice Guys Ice Cube,Leafy,Pen,Needle,Eraser,Golf Ball,David Annoucer-The rest of You will create team: Team No-Name SnowBall,Spongy,Woody,Pencil,Match,Bubble,Ruby,Dora Annoucer-First challenge is a Test! SnowBall-Oh no God no! Don't Even Try! Two hours Later... Annoucer:Beep! Time up! here the results! Mistique Objects points: 60/100 Ice Guys points:59/100 Team No-Name points: 12/100 Annoucer-Vote!Vote! Vote in comment for someone from Team No-Name! SnowBall,Spongy,Woody,Pencil,Match,Bubble,Ruby or Dora! Voting ends...November 15! Episode 2 Novice Bakers! (Sry bad english) Bubble-Uh Oh! wer'e Up elimination! SnowBall-Yeah! Now. Annoucer is coming! Annoucer-Hello! and Team no-name lost this challenge! Cake at stake music. Annoucer-Ok! Safe with 0 votes is... SnowBall! Match!,Woody!Spongy! and... Ruby! Pencil *Gasp* how the stupid woody is safe? D: Annoucer- With one Vote save is...Pencil! and........Bubble! Dora:(In translate) I want Reveng........e!! Bubble:Uff.. that was close! Annoucer- Time for the next challenge! make a cake! Only 1 cake on team! Go! David-Aw Seriously?! Leafy-David! not the time for that!!! Nickel-Yay! my cake is done! my chocolate cake! annoucer-Mystique Objects has done! Ruby-Yay i'm do....WHERE IS MAH CAKE???? SnowBall-Heh! DONE! Ruby-You! Snowball-Yeah me! :D Annoucer-Team No-Name has done! ice guys we're waiting! Golf Ball-Done! Annoucer-Beep! time's Up! let's check the cakes! Mystique Objects? what is you Cake? Nickel-Our cake is a chocolate cake! Annoucer- *Eating* Yuk! 3/10! Flower-Thanks Nickel! Team Ice guys! you turn! Leafy-Our cake is a ... A Cream cake with Cherries On top! Annoucer-Mmmm... 7/10 Yeah! SnowBall-Our cake is a Annoucer cake! Annoucer-OMG!!! 10/10! and SnowBall got his Win token! Soo... Mystique Objects is up to elimination! VOTE!VOTE!VOTE! for someone from Mystique Objects! Flower,Coiny,Nickel,Donut,Tennis Ball,Firey,Blocky and Teardrop! Voting end november 18! And! before you vote! write Elimination episode 2 Here's the Example: Elimination episode 2 Nickel,Because he lose to his team and..... SO! VOTE! After the Challenge... Blocky-Hey guys! here's the plan... We need to get rid of my dumb teammates! All Expect Pen-Okay! :D Eraser-Wait! if Blocky gets Eliminated.... SnowBall-DON"T EVEN TRY TO END THAT! OR I SLAP YOU! Eraser- ;( *Slaps SB * *Get's Firey and started burning SB* Firey-Umm Guys... I don't want to be AN FIRE STARTER! JUST GET AWAY FROM ME! D: Annoucer-SHASH!Now Sleep or i will Slap you! Blocky-You don't have arms Annoucer >:( Episode 3 Annoucer Revenge Annoucer Hello! Now it's time to cake at Stake! Cake At Stake Music Annoucer:With zero votes safe is...Flower,Nickel,Firey,TB,And Teardrop! Nickel-Yay! *Gets Ice Hunk* AHHH! With one Vote safe is...Donut And................................Coiny! Blocky-Wait! that means I'm Elimi- *Gets Teleported to TLC Annoucer-Okay. Today challenge is not sleep contest! just don't fall Asleep! Go! SB-Guhhh... I'm....BORED! Match-Let's Form an Aliance with ruby ok? All from Aliance Ok! 8 left! Spongy-Coiny!I Luk out! Coiny-Wha? *Falls to Spikes* 7 Left! Ruby-Uhh.... My Head! *Fall Asleep* 6 left! TB,TD,Pen,Spongy,Match,Pencil! TB And Pencil- *Fall Asleep* Match-Nuuu! 4 left! :D TD- ...........*Fall Asleep* 3left! Pen,Match And Spongy! Match-Pen... i *Gets Slapped by Pen and falled to spikes* 2left! <:D Spongy-I Give up! Annoucer-Why? Evil Leafy-Because i'm Controlling him! Annoucer-Ahh ok Pen you won! you got Win token and... Pick what team will be Up to Elimination? Pen-Umm... Team no-Name? SB- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Annoucer-VOTE!VOTE!VOTE! For someone from team no-name! SnowBall,Woody,Spongy,Pencil,Bubble,Match,Ruby! Voting end november 22! Episode 4 Unoffical Bridge Opening *Cake At stake! Annoucer- Welcome team No-name! Snowball, You have you Win token! wanna Use it? SnowBall- Umm.. YEA! Okay! Safe with zero votes is... Match,Bubble And Spongy! *Annoucer Gave them Cake Annoucer- We have a tiebreaker between-Pencil,Ruby,Snowball,Woody. The First vote will count! Soo... Ruby You're ELIMINATED! Ruby- What?! No way!*Get's Teleported to TLC* SB- HA! MAH REVENGE! Annoucer- Today challenge is to pass a Bridge! Firey- Easy! It Will be a cakewalk! All team Passed! Annoucer- Wait! Leafy And Spongy didn't pass! Leafy- OMG! HEEEELP! *Spongy passed the Bridge Ice Guys lost! And... Flower, You first passed the bridge, So you get a Win token! Flower- Yea! VOTE!VOTE!VOTE! for Someone from team ice guys! Ice Cube,Leafy,Pen,Eraser,Golf Ball,David And Needle! Voting Ends november 25! After The Challenge... In the TLC... Dora- (In translate) I WANT GET OUT NOW!!! Blocky-God! Ruby... Ruby- *Starts Licking her Foot* Wha? Blocky- Ha! I got a camera and i filmed you! Now on youtube... Ruby- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Annoucer- Nice Blocky! >:D Blocky- Thanks But i didn't uploaded the Video... >:C Episode 5 Leafy And Safety. Annoucer- Okay! Now cake At stake! *Music Plays Safe with 0 votes are All expect For Ice Cube And david! Leafy-Noo Icy! Safe with Zero Votes Are... ICY! Ice Cube- Yay! David- Aw Seriously? *Get's Telrported To TLC* TBA Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:Shows Category:Possibly Cancelled Category:Camps